


Pretty Omegas

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha! Castiel, Alpha! Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Crowley, Beta!Crowley, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Dean Hates Himself, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mentions of Death, Older Castiel, Protective Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Castiel, Sad Dean, Sexual Assault, Smart Sam, Stripper Dean, Top! Castiel, Unbeta'd, Waitress Dean, Younger Dean, bottom! dean, kinda public sex, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: Dean, an Omega stripper, has a client who seemed especially annoying. Once they start to get to know each other, issues arise.





	Pretty Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Not edited AT ALL!!  
> Sorry for this rushed work x

The rain pattered from Dean's roof into his small bucket already filled with water, reminding him that he needed to get this fixed quickly. The Omega sighed and ran his fingers through his hair carelessly, unhappy with how it was still stuck up from when he had to gel it up. Today had been hard. Harder than usual and he was tiring of it quickly. It was easy enough work for the money he was getting but when the owner took most of it away and there were no tips that were not shared, it made Dean's life just a little bit more unbearable. Thankfully he wasn't like Marge who had just gotten pregnant. The father left her and now she is left to pick up the pieces. It had given Dean extra customers for which he was grateful. Most Alphas didn't care if you were male or female as long as the males were clearly Omega and not Beta or, God forbid, Alpha. 

Dean glanced over at the clock, it read four p.m. which meant he should be getting ready for work now. It felt as though he just gotten away from work and now he was pulled back in. However, a different job. Waitressing at the local diner, it was good enough work, for an unqualified person who was able to do shitty shifts. The people were nice and at least he got tips here. However, stripping brought in a fuck ton more money. Dean rubbed off the rest of the shitty make-up he was forced to wear on his face and took a quick shower, rinsing off any extra glitter or body paint left on him. There was a Bachelor party today and Dean had been asked to accompany them in the VIP lounge. Thankfully none of them tried to get handsy but they still demanded a lot of things from him, including a dance with another Omega. 

The walk to the diner was horrible, it was raining too much and Dean had broken his umbrella a while ago. Whilst he was by the door, he saw Jo smile at him, opening it for him and letting him in. "Well you look like you're having fun." She grinned. 

"Shut up." Dean sighed, he took off his thin coat and hung it on one of the rails they had in the backroom for the workers. "You don't happen to know any builders around here, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, my roof needs fixing." Jo sighed, squinting at Dean. "What?"

"I don't know any that live near here but I could call my friend and see if he would want to help you out or anything." Dean nodded, accepting the information. "Dean, if you ever need a place to stay-"

"Jo. I'm fine." Dean interrupted, "I promise." Jo sighed once more, nodding and then turning to leave. Dean dressed himself in the black blazer they always had to wear, already wearing a white button down dress-top, which he accompanied with black jeans. He gave a quick once over into the mirror to check he looked okay, hoping to gain some extra tips and then ran off into the kitchen.

"Need me serving anyone?" He asked the chef, he shook his head and pointed outside. Dean took a notepad and pen and left the kitchen to the dining area. Jo gestured to Table Seven. "Hi, how can I help you?" Dean asked, smiling down at the table. It was a family. A mother, father and their baby. The mother seemed annoyed by something and so the father, a Beta, answered for them all. 

"I would like the special, please. My wife here would just have some cheeseburger with fries." Dean scribbled it all down. "For drinks, could we have a jug of water and two cokes, please?"

"Yes, of course." Dean grinned; he jotted the rest of it down and left the table to hang the instructions up. Today was busy and so Dean rushed towards another table. It was just a single man who seemed content with ignoring Dean for a moment. When he looked up, his gaze was intense making Dean look away. "Uh, what would you like, sir?"

"Not going to ask me if I am waiting for someone and then judge me when I say I am not?" The man asked, Dean laughed nervously at the joke and shook his head. "Is it okay if you come back to me?"

"Yes, sure!" Dean replied, a little too happily. He bounded off to retrieve Table Seven's orders and then handed them their food. "I hope you enjoy it, let me know if there is anything else you need!"

"Our drinks?" The lady asked, irritated. The man opposite her scowled at her but Dean ignored them both, apologising and leaving to get them their cokes and a jug of water. Once done, he placed them down. "Sorry about that, a hard day." Dean laughed. 

"It's fine." The Beta smiled, Dean smiled back and walked to another table. 

"Hi, is there anything you guys need?" Dean asked them, the men looked over at him curiously before ordering. Dean did as he was told and gave their order to the chef, coming back to the man sitting on the table he had left. "Sorry for coming back late, have you chosen what you wanted?"

"No." The man replied, at first Dean thought he was being abrupt but the man smiled a little. "Can you choose for me?" Dean stared at the man quizzically before leaning down. The man's scent was strong and Dean found himself resisting not trying to scent him further. It was inappropriate. It wasn't a strip-club, it was a diner. 

"I would choose the special for today." Dean turned his head around and realised they were too close and he backed off quickly. "Would that be okay?" The man nodded and Dean jotted it down. "Would you like a drink and a side with that?"

"Sprite and some fries please." Dean nodded and turned away to give that order for the chef. He handed the food to the other table of men but before he could walk away, one of them grabbed at his arm. 

"Sit down with us, sweetie." 

"No, thank you." Dean smiled uncomfortably. He couldn't afford being rude as it would lose his chance for getting a tip. The family he had served before looked over to him and the woman rolled her eyes. Great. She clearly hated him for whatever reason. "Sorry, I have to work."

"When do you get off?" The man asked but Jo called out for him to get the burger for another man. Dean was thankful that she did so. He rushed over to grab the plate and handed it over to the man on the table. 

"Are they giving you trouble?' The Alpha asked Dean. 

"No, no. I am fine, thanks. Would you like anything else?" The man seemed unhappy with being brushed off and shook his head no. "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything else."

"Dean, I'm sorry but those men ordered more fries. Could you give it to them?" Dean took it from one of the kitchen boys and walked over to the men. 

"Here you go, fellas." The men took it, eyeing Dean up. "Would you like anything else?"

"You."

"I'm not on the menu?"

"Not here you're not." One of them snickered. It was then that Dean realised. These men were part of the Bachelor party. Why were they all the way to this side of town? And how did they recognise him? Dean always wore a hat to conceal his face. 

"Look-"

"No, you look." Another interrupted, "I know for a fact that you lot give out happy endings so..five hundred." Dean needed that money. It was not enough for a happy ending, though. 

"No-I am working here. I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes, you do-"

"I work here-"

"Listen to me _bitch_. Take the money or we'll take you anyway." One of the bolder men said. Dean looked and saw all five of them grinning at Dean. He was so screwed. He couldn't cause a fuss because it would make other people realise what he was. Just when he was going to try and decline once more, a hand reached his neck and he was pulled closer to a man. 

"Dean table number two needs your help." Dean took that as his cue to leave and he thanked God and Jo and rushed into the kitchen to grab whatever he needed. Today was a bad day.

Dean left the kitchen and ran back into the dining area. A couple had packed their stuff to go and so Dean quickly cleared up their table and cleaned it with a cloth, setting up the menus. The male group had left thankfully and didn't leave any tip,  _bastards_. The family that he had served before were packing up and Dean waltzed over to them with a grin. 

"Did you like the food?" They nodded. "I hope you come back soon!" Dean said goodbye, mock waving at their baby who giggled towards him. The woman seemed displeased and handed her child to her husband and watched him walk off. She chucked some coins on the table as tip, which was not enough. 

"Word of advice. If you don't want Alphas jumping for you, don't wear such promiscuous clothing." Dean gaped at the woman and before she could walk off he let out a little chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I am wearing uniform. I am sorry if that offended you." The woman stormed off and didn't reply. Dean sighed and glared over at Jo who smiled back at him. "Did you give me the asshole customers on purpose?" 

"I hope _I_ wasn't an asshole." The man from before tilted his head and Dena hadn't realised he was sitting so close. Dean flushed a deep shade of red and started to edge away from him in embarrassment. 

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." The man smiled. "Anyway, thank you for the lovely food. Here." The man handed Dean a few notes and it wasn't until Dean looked down that he realised that he had just been given 500  _tip_. 

"Sir I think you've given me too much." Dean tried but the man had already walked off. Dean looked at the money in his hands and held. This mixed with the money he had already earned today would help him pay for the roof.

Dean walked home happy that day. The weird Alpha smelled good, really good, but he was strange. Dean could remember his eyes, though, a striking blue. And he had given Dean a fuckload of money, for tip. Sam started to ring him as he usually did at this time and Dean answered the phone. "Heya, Sammy."

"Hey, how was work?" Sam thought that Dean had a really good job being a live-in nanny for a rich family. The lie had held up thus far and it wasn't as if Dean was going to tell him what he really did for a living. 

"Really good. The kids were pretty behaved. How are you?"

"Fine. College is good." There was a sigh. "You know, I picked up a job at the-"

"No you didn't."

"I did-"

"Quit."

"Dean."

"You need to concentrate on studying." Sam grunted on the other side of the phone. "Do the other kids have jobs there?"

"No but they...well, they have rich parents." Both brothers stopped. Dean rubbed his eyes and sat back on his chair, blowing out a little huff. "Dean, I-I'm sorry. I know that you like helping me out but you don't always have to. It's just a small job anyway, at a coffee shop."

"What kind of shifts?"

"Just a few hours after all my afternoon lectures."

"Only if it's that much is it okay." Dean told him. "Its always good to have extra spending money." Something Dean wished he had. Well, after Sam was done with college and had a high paying lawyer job maybe Dean could calm down and start buying fancy stuff for himself. Sam mumbled something about needing to do some extra work and so Dean said goodnight and turned off the phone. 

Dean slept well that night. Better than he had in a while considering the fact that he had a broken roof. 

 

The next day, Dean didn't work at the diner but rather was at the Strip Club since 4-2 in the morning. It was a long shift but it had many breaks and he preferred longer shifts here than at the diner. Especially considering the fact that you could actually leave whenever you felt like it. Here he could rest and dancing was easy, he didn't have to speak to anyone properly. Dean did one group dance and then the rest were all solo. By eight he was almost set to go home by how much he had earned and he was about to leave when Crowley told him that he had a few private dances that had been scheduled for him. Crowley also checked his pockets for extra tips. 

"What did I say about these, Dean?"

"Look, I need-"

"You're the only one here who covers his face when he dances which also makes you the only one here I can hit. Don't make me angry, Omega." The Beta growled, Dean nodded, swallowing down an insult and walked over to Room 5. 

Two hours later and he had finished most of the private dances and managed to have an extremely late dinner, leftovers from one of the other dances. Crowley waltzed up to him. "One more dance."

"I'm tired."

"You annoyed me Dean-o. Don't do it again, now." Dean growled and stood his ground but when Crowley turned around slightly amused he knew that he had to deal with this. The money was going to Sam, the money was going to Sam. "Oh and he paid  _me_ for a happy ending."

"You?"

"Yes, me. Do not disappoint, I need that money."  _Fucking asshole_.

"Fine." Dean grunted out, he stalked back to his usual room and a familiar musk hit him as he entered. He knew that smell but he could not pinpoint where. The man sitting on the red couch seemed to sniff the air also and he stuck his legs out a little more invitingly. Dean sauntered over to the man, hiding his face fully with the hat. 

"Take the hat off." The man's voice was deep, really deep. Dean said nothing for a minute, standing by the pole and watching the man curiously. "Please."

"Sorry, sir, I don't take off the hat. If you want we have other-"

"I want you." Dean smiled, he lifted himself up on the pole as the music began to play but the man paused it. "No pole, thank you."

"What is it you want, sir?" Dean asked, his voice slightly higher than usual as he knew Alphas liked that sort of thing. The Alpha didn't respond and Dena assumed he was thinking, or looking on the menu. 

"A lap dance." 

"You've paid a bit more for just a lap dance, sweetheart." Dean winced at the use of the word but he noticed that the man didn't seem too angry with it. "How about, I give you a lap dance and a pole dance?"

"You look tired."  _Oh._ The man wanted him to rest a little. The pole was hard work especially if you had been doing it all day. 

"I'm fine, if that's what you want." The man shook his head, Dean could tell from the noise. "Okay. A lap dance and the hat taken off?" 

"Yes." Dean didn't know what he was doing. He had never done this before. But this man had been nice enough to pay a lot of money and not make Dean pour stuff all over his body or haul himself up some pole and so Dean was grateful. "Thank you." The man said as Dean pulled off his hat, revealing his face. It was then that Dean saw the striking blue eyes. Huh, so that's how he recognised the scent. So the Alpha was a weirdo and had heard the guys sat night talk about his workplace and requested a dance and a happy ending. Stalker. Dean regretted taking off his hat but it was too late now. Plus the man already knew what he looked like. 

The music began to play when the man turned it on and Dean began to move his hips invitingly, walking over to the man. He bent down in front of him, thrusting his hips into the air before turning around and bending down once more. Dean shook his ass in front of the Alpha and was happy when he heard a little growl behind him. At least he was enjoying it. Crowley would like that. Dean brought himself up again and pivoted around with one leg in the air, brushing it against the man's face before he lowered down across one of the Alphas thighs. He then pushed himself forwards and wrapped both of his legs around the Alpha. Dean thrusted his crotch in time with the music before placing both arms around the other mans neck and moving himself closer. The man groaned lowly against his neck as he seated himself on the Alpha's lap. Dean rubbed himself against the guys crotch, knowing the man had paid for a Happy Ending and so wouldn't be going home blue balled. The man gripped his hips. 

"No touching." Dean gasped, throwing them away. The Alpha watched as Dean turned around and placed his ass against the older man's stomach, shaking it as he moved it up before it was just barely touching the Alpha's mouth. Dean knew the Alpha probably wanted to bite it or lick it but he was happy with teasing the man. After he got bored, Dean turned back around. "Hand or mouth, sugar?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Do you want my  _hand_?" Dean ground down on the other guys dick, "or my mouth?" Dean hummed, pulling himself closer to the Alpha. "Your choice."

"Mouth." The man stuttered out and Dean nodded, dropping from the man's thighs and falling to the ground gracefully. He pulled himself up, gripping the man's legs and making him groan. Dean leant forwards and started to unzip the man's fly with his teeth, he nudged it down and pulled the rest of the guys trousers off. Before removing the boxers, Dean mouthed at his clothed dick a little, ruining the underwear. Usually Dean would say something obscene such as; 'you wanna fuck my mouth mister?' or 'you want me to drink your cum?' but for some reason it felt as though it would be slightly cheesy in this scenario. 

"Do you have a name, mister?" Dean asked as he started to take off the guys boxers. Felt only right that he would get to know this guys name whether it be a fake one or not. 

"Castiel." The man rasped. Dean glanced down to see his stiff hard cock and he licked at the dribble of pre-cum at the tip. 

"Cas, huh?" Dean smirked against the guys dick, smearing the slick all over his lips. The guy was big. Huge, even. It made Dean a little excited and he didn't bother hiding it. The smell of slick was all part of the fantasy. 

"Take off your clothes." Castiel ordered and Dean stood up, shimmying his crop top off and the skanky shorts he was wearing. Underneath he was wearing a white thong that barely contained his dick. "Keep that on."

"You're kinda bossy, huh, Cas?" Dean knelt back down again, beside the guys cock. Dean hummed when he began to kiss at the dick, happy for something to play with. When the man tensed, Dean sunk lower and started to suck on the heavy balls. The Alpha placed a hand on his hair but Dean slapped his hand away and whilst suckling the balls he mumbled, 'no touching' making Castiel groan even louder. Dean left the balls, a string of spit following him, and he brought himself up to start to suckle on the head of the dick. 

Dean licked around the head of the dick and slowly sunk down lower and lower as much as he could until he started to choke. Once he did gag, Castiel moaned softly against the hand he was biting. This must be exciting for the Alpha. He was clearly from the higher class and this was a low class strip club, basically a brothel. Dean moaned around the dick still inside his mouth like it was the best thing he had ever sucked and it make the Alpha thrust up slightly into him. Dean wanted to push him back but instead he allowed it to go further and further. He wanted this to be over with. 

"I'm going to-" The man started but he didn't finish as he came into Dean's throat with a growl. Dean swallowed it all before coming off of the dick and coughing loudly. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I should have give you more of a warning-"

"It's fine, sir, you paid for it." Dean shrugged it off. "Did you-"

"I- what?"

"You paid for the happy ending?" Castiel stood up abruptly, pushing past Dean who was still on the floor. The man pulled his boxers and trousers up and left the room, leaving Dean alone in the dimly lit area. What?

"Did he actually pay for a happy ending or was that some sick prank?" Dean asked Crowley when he managed to leave. His mouth and throat was sore and he would rather it have been for some money whether he was getting it or not. And if that man was to tell people that there was a slutty stripper who was giving out blowjobs for free, Dean would get more shitty customers than before. 

"He asked for the whole package. Where is your hat?" Dean showed it in his hands. "He saw your face?"

"No." Dean lied. "They never do."

This day was the day Sam called and so Dean rushed home to be able to ring his brother. 

"Heya Sammy." 

"Hey Dean. How were the kids today?" Dean convinced Sam that he was a nanny for two kids with rich ass parents. The Alpha wanted to know where he had gotten the money from to help his younger brother out with a mouthy allowance.

"Good. I helped them with their maths homework and it tired them out so much that they went to bed early." Sam laughed on the other side of the phone and Dena found himself smiling too, despite the lie.

"Aw, they seem cute." Sam paused. "By the way I got a job-"

"Nope-"

"Dean. I got a _small_ job at a coffee house."

"Nope. You need to focus on your studying. I can pay for anything you need."

"I know that but you shouldn't have to. You're not my mum." They both stopped. "Look, I'm sorry but-"

"What kind of shifts are they?"

"A few hours after all my afternoon lectures. I promise I will still have time to do work and even extra work." Dean nodded, taking it in.

"Fine."

"Okay." Sam chuckled on the other side. "Have you met anyone?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one." Sam argued. "I want to know if my brother has anyone he is seeing."

"Speaking of, how is Jess?"

"She's good. She round here actually, sleeping." 

"Oooh. You finally lost your virginity?"

"Ha.Ha." Sam drawled, sarcastically. "Now, are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope." Dean popped the 'p'. "Not seeing anyone."

"Why?"

"Haven't met anyone." Dean hesitated. 

"That's a lie. You are lying to me. You are seeing someone, aren't you?"

"I promise, I am not."

"You want to see someone?"

"I-I don't know. I met a weird guy."

"Weird as in?" Sam asked. Despite being the younger brother, Sam was extremely protective. Dean found it amusing unless it got dangerous so he tried to nip it in the bud a lot. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." Dean said, "he's just kinda cute. But he had a weird ass name and he talks so formally."

"What's his name?" Sam laughed, "you better not be making fun of a foreign name, Dean. I want to be a lawyer who fights for justice and I can't have that if my brother is a racist."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean snapped, half-heartedly. "His name is Castiel."

"Dude." Dean could hear shuffling on the other side. "Castiel Novak?"

"I don't know his surname." Dean paused. "It might not even be his real name."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Dean?"

"I've got to go, Sammy. I have an early start tomorrow." He heard his brother sigh on the other side and he felt bad for lying. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dean."

Dean did not see Castiel for another week.

When he did, the Alpha was being hauled into the diner by a woman. The man looked at Dean worriedly before looking at the woman and sitting down with a huff. 

"Can you serve their table?" Dean asked Jo but she gave him an odd look. "No questions?"

"Yes to questions if I do." Jo whispered back, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a notebook, walking towards the table. Jo watched him do so and furrowed her brows.

"Hello, can I take your orders?" Dean tried his best to smile. The woman looked up at Dean with a confused expression before placing her menu down and staring at her hands awkwardly. 

"Uh, well, we've only just sat down." Dean blushed a little. Fuck. Now he seemed eager to come and talk to Castiel. Without looking at the Alpha, Dean stiffly turned away. The pair, when they were ready, stuck out their hand and Dean walked towards them. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to rush you guys."

"No need to apologise!" The woman laughed, "It's not that big a deal." Dean smiled and nervously glanced over to see Castiel looking at him. The Alpha met his gaze and then turned away. So he was ashamed that he let Dean suck his dick for money. 

"What would you guys like?"

"Uh, the chicken salad." The woman smiled, she glanced at Castiel after nervously as he took his time to answer. "Oh, I would also like a Pepsi, please."

"Sorry, we don't do Pepsi but we have Coke." Dean rested a hand on his hip and looked over at Castiel. "Would your boyfriend want anything?" The woman smiled and turned her head to stare at Castiel. 

"Well?" She asked, making her voice seem higher than it actually was.

"Could I have a vegan burger with fries please?" Dean jotted it down. "And a sprite." Dean nodded and walked away, not caring if he seemed cold towards Castiel. If he was going to be rude to Dean he could be rude back. 

"Are you angry that he brought someone with him this time? I didn't think you were interested." Jo snarked playfully when Dean arrived to the kitchen to hand the list to Kevin, a new worker there. 

"How about you do me a favour and don't think. I told you that I didn't want to answer questions." Dean gritted, he turned and left the room leaving Jo in the kitchen a little speechless. 

"Well he's in a bad mood." She whistled, turning and looking at Kevin behind her. "Was it something I said?"

"He always seems angry." Kevin admitted making Jo laugh, "maybe he's just tired."

Jo hummed, "maybe."

Dean walked quicker another table and happily took their orders, flirting a little with one of the Alphas. When Dean returned to the kitchen they handed him the food for Castiel's table. 

"Jo-" Dean started when he looked at her. 

"No need to say anything." Jo took the plates from his hands. "You asked for me not to ask any questions." Dean smiled, kissing Jo on the cheek. Jo handed Castiel's table the food before coming back in. "You know, I would. Also they don't seem like a serious couple so I'm sure you could-"

"Jo-"

Jo threw her hands up, "okay, okay. I'm sorry." Dean smiled and Kevin handed him another tables food and so he left to go give it to them. When Dean arrived and handed the table the food, the Alpha reached his hand and gave him a little paper note. 

"What's this?" Dean asked, he opened it to reveal a number written inside and he smiled. "Hmm, I'll think about it." He winked at the Alpha who got a hive five from his friend. A little immature for Dean's liking but he didn't mind it. Himself and Jo did the same thing if they scored a good number or a lay. 

"Excuse me!" The woman opposite Castiel called, Dean went over to her and smiled. "This is cold." She pointed to her salad, flicking it lightly with her fork. 

"Your salad?" 

"Excuse me, do you really want to get rude with me now?" 

"Hannah-" Castiel jumped in but she held her hand up, confusing even him. 

"No-I would like for you to warm up my salad _right_ now." 

"Uh, okay. I'm sorry-" Dean grabbed the salad and jogged to the kitchen asking them to warm it up. The kitchen staff were just as confused as he was but did as they were told. Once it was warm enough he came outside to see her crossing her arms and muttering to Castiel who seemed like he was ignoring her.

"This is why they work in places like these, clearly too inept to-" She stopped when she saw Dean coming but she knew that he had heard her. She took the plate away from him and chewed on it thoughtfully. When she didn't speak to Dean he turned around to leave. Wow. So that's who Castiel was. Someone who went on dates with a woman who was a self-entitled bitch. 

The guy he had been flirting with smacked his butt gently when he left. Usually Dean wouldn't mind it as they had been flirting but it made his mood even sour now. This was all he was. Someone to flirt and mess about with but not to go on dates with. Dean served the table next to the woman after, Jo occupied with drinks, but he kept his back turned to her. 

"Excuse me?" The woman asked again and Dean internally rolled his eyes as he turned around. "We would like the bill now. Please don't take your time, we have things we need to be doing."

"I just have to put this order in and then-"

"I said that we were in a hurry." Dean gritted his teeth but smiled, rushing to jot down the rest of the order and then pass it to the kitchen. After he quickly received their bill and passed it to the woman. "Oh, he assumes I'm paying."

"Sorry-" Dean stopped himself. _Fuck_ her. She was the one demanding stuff, why wouldn't he assume that she was paying? The woman did actually end up paying and she handed Dean the money. There was no tip. Not even a single penny. "I hope you enjoyed your food." Dean smiled tightly before leaving them. He sighed and put the money into the till whilst rushing to get the other tables food. Once they were gone, Dean started to clean their table and noticed that Castiel was still lingering. 

"I apologise for her. She is a work colleague."

"Cool."

"You didn't-"

"Was there something you needed?" Dean asked, facing Castiel. The Alpha's eyes widened before he took a step back. Jo handled Dean's previous table and passed him his tip. Dean took it and smiled at her. 

"I was apologising." Castiel gritted his teeth. "And a chance to meet for dinner."

"Excuse me?" Dean stuck his hip out, eyeing the Alpha. Was this some kind of joke? Jo listened in but pretended she was cleaning the table behind them, humming quietly to herself. "You were  _just_ on a date with someone."

"That was not a date. It was for work." 

"Okay."

"I am asking you out for dinner." Castiel pressed, "yes or no?"

"Yes." Jo jumped in, "he's just playing hard to get." She nudged Dean and the Omega looked at her quickly.

"I see." Castiel handed Dean a card of his. "Call me if you actually decide you want to."

"Okay." Dean replied simply, taking the card and shoving it into his pocket. When the man was out of sight, he turned to Jo and glared at her. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I'd say I was a good friend. I've landed you a hot date. He's clearly rich too."

"He's eaten in this shitty diner twice now."

"Okay. A rich man with an open mind." Jo waved her hand. "Plus this food is amazing, who wouldn't eat here?"

"Snobs."

"Well I'm pretty sure you met a snob today, Dean." Jo joked, "so they clearly eat here too."

The two joked with each other until Dean deemed himself tired to go to bed. The Omega walked home to the room he owned in the flats, he walked up the stairs and opened his door, dragging himself inside. He fiddled with the card before raising his phone when he heard it buzz. It was Sam. 

"Hey, Dean. Sorry I couldn't call yesterday, I was out."

"It's fine." Dean told him, "how is everything?"

"Good, good." Sam paused. "I asked Jess to move into my dorm. It would be cheaper with two people paying so-"

"But that's not why you asked her is it?" Dean asked. Sam knew that money was hard to get but moving in with someone just because of that was stupid. 

"No. I like her a lot." Sam assured him. "She said yes."

"That's really cool, Sam." Dean smiled, "I don't know what she sees in you but-"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Whatever bitch." Dean shot back. "How are the lectures?"

"Can we skip the small talk?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled in return, giving a small 'sure'. "I was looking at some pictures, yesterday. There is a really funny one of you and dad, do you want me to send it?"

"Sam..." Dean trailed off, "can we not today? I've had a really hard day and I really don't want to-" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm sorry." Dean heard a muffled voice and Sam laugh in the background. Dean was wasting his time, talking to him. Why did he even do a weekly call? Sam should be doing work or having fun or spending time with Jessica not worrying about Dean. 

"I gotta go, Sammy. Talk to you soon."

"Wha-okay? Night, Dean."

"Night." Dean shut the phone off and rubbed his eyes, turning over on the bed and shutting them.

 

It was a hard night to sleep.

 

The next day, Dean told the diner he couldn't work that day and ended up going to the strip club. It didn't take long for Dean to change and he had his usual black latex shorts, that were surprisingly easy to pull off, and a mesh crop top. If Dean was going to be doing a lot of private dances today, he would have perhaps worn some fishnets as well as his regulars loved it. Dean reached for his hat when a hand stopped him, he looked up to see Crowley grinning at him.

"Ah, Dean-O. My favorite Omega." Crowley smiled, rubbing Dean's shoulder. "Come with me quickly." Dean followed Crowley into another room and watched as the Beta closed the door. "Lap dance."

"What?"

"Give me a lap dance, right now."

"But-"

"I know you've been taking more tips, Dean-O. I'm not stupid." 

"I haven't-" Dean stopped when some music started to play."I am not giving you a lap dance."

"You know what those tips are?" Crowley snarled, "my money. I paid for this lap dance and you better make it worth my while." Dean sighed. This was clearly to humiliate the Omega and it was working. The music carried on playing, it was a fast tempo but without lyrics and so Dean found himself moving his hips more than he would do if he was lip-syncing. Dean moved closer to Crowley and placed himself on his lap, a little less gracefully then he would have done with another customer. Dean shuffled back and lifted himself up to waggle his ass. Crowley smacked it playfully. 

"No touch-" Dean gasped when Crowley gripped his thighs and pushed him down to sit on his lap. Opposite them was a mirror and it reminded Dean that they were in one of the other dancers private room, Angel, maybe. Dean hated mirrors and so didn't have them in his room. 

Crowley yanked Dean's top off and the Omega writhed in his lap, struggling to get out. "Let's say I paid for a Happy Ending, hmm?" Crowley nibbled on the Omega's neck. 

"Crowley, please." Dean was turned around and he began to push at Crowley's chest. The Beta was surprisingly strong but Dean thought he could perhaps push him away if he wasn't scared of hurting the Beta in case he lost his job. "I won't take any more tips."

"Stop struggling." Crowley grunted, he pushed Dean into the couch and ripped off the shorts making the Omega whine aloud. Crowley spanked his ass, making Dean grunt even louder but they were interrupted when Angel came into the room. 

"What's-"

"Nothing darling. You didn't see anything." Crowley straightened himself up and stood up, leaving through the door and leaving Dean on the couch. Dean huffed and lay on the couch, his eyes welling up. He was left in a yellow thong, something to contrast with the black shorts to tease the customers. Angel ran closer towards him and pulled him up to hug against herself, her blonde hair brushing his naked skin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Dean answered, pushing her back gently. "I can never catch a damn break." Dean chuckled. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I came in here for a reason." Angel stated, "I thought you guys were having a meeting...are you sure you're okay?"

"Angel. Sweetie, I'm fine." Angel nodded, "what did you come in here to say?"

"That you had a private dance booked in ten minutes." Dean smacked his face. "Do you have another pair of shorts that are clean?"

"No."

"You can borrow my pink one."

"Pink with a yellow thong?"

"Hmmm, I think I have a white one. It'll make your butt look bigger." Dean laughed at this, nodding, making Angel rise to rush to the other end of the room to pick up a pair of white shorts. "See if they'll fit."

"They might not." Dean warned. Angel was known as a thick girl, mostly because she didn't have a single braincell but also because she had butt implants. Huge butt implants. Considering Dean was a tall man, the other Omega and Woman stuff didn't really fit him but Angel's might. 

"Dallas, if you really don't want to do the private dance, I'll do it for you. I could pretend I was you." Dean laughed at this. With Angel's small, pale, body with big boobs and ass, she looked nothing like Dean. The sentiment was nice, though. 

"Thank you but I'll be fine." Dean smiled, "he didn't freak me out that much."

"Do you think he'll do it again?"

"Nope." Dean lied. He needed to find a new job. Being Crowley's favourite used to be good but now it was leading Dean to a harsher life than the other strippers and he was not up for that. Dean hugged Angel before leaving to go to his private room, it took him a bit longer to get there as he was still a little bit shaken. Just a little. It wasn't as if he wasn't scared of Crowley but if the Beta tried to do something like that again, job or not, Dean would kiss his ass. He was surprised he had let it go this far now. Luckily this guy was not a Happy Ending customer. Dean entered the room, and closed the door, pulling his hat on lower. 

"Turn on the music, sugar." Dean spun on his heel but he was face to face with Castiel. The Alpha looked at him nervously before stepping back. "Oh. You didn't pay for the-"

"I don't want that." Castiel snapped, perhaps a little too aggressive if his eyes widening at the end meant anything. "I just mean that, well, I-" Castiel breathed a deep sigh and sat on the couch. 

"Do you want a lap dance?" Dena asked quietly, not sure what the Alpha wanted him to do. "On the pole, this time?"

"No." Castiel ground out. "I came here to explain that I did not know that last time, I had paid for the  _act_ you did."

"A blowjob. That's what that is called." Dean crossed his arms, "you didn't know you paid for that?"

"I paid for the whole package without realising what that meant." Castiel admitted, "I thought that strip clubs were merely for stripping and that other such activities were for brothels." Dean scowled, snatching off his hat and throwing it at the Alpha.

"Do I look like a hooker to you, asshat?"

"No." Castiel replied calmly, "that is precisely my point." Dean slumped his shoulders and joined Castiel on the couch, both of them staring at each other for a moment. "Anyway, I came here to inform you of that. I apologise for paying you for that, whether it indirectly or not."

"You didn't pay me. You paid the owner." Dean told Castiel. 

"What do you mean?"

"He took the money." Dean yawned, "you mind if I eat the strawberries they give you? Haven't eaten dinner." Dean reached over and picked one of them from behind Castiel. They were placed in a white bowl. 

"It is eight o'clock. When will you be eating?" Dean shrugged. "Would you like to have dinner?"

"I have work to do. Some people actually come here to see stripping and not apologise to someone for making them suck their dick."

"I did not make you." Castiel grimaced. "I did not know that you were doing it for money."

"You think I just suck off all my customers now?"

"No, I-" Castiel sighed. "We had met earlier on in the diner anyway so I had assumed something I shouldn't have." The Alpha flushed and Dean realised what he meant. He thought Dean had liked him enough to give him a blowjob. It started to get awkward and so Dean stood up and stretched awkwardly. 

"You are going?"

"No. It's still your time. You paid for a long time."

"I did."

"Why? Do you want to let me dance now?"

"No." Castiel stopped him. "Am I your last customer today?"

"Yes." Dean admitted, "why?"

"Have dinner with me." Castiel held onto Dean's wrists but it wasn't a tight grip. Dean glanced at the clock and then at his bare stomach. He was hungry. "Please?"

"For what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't give out blowjobs for free. You want to wine and dine me? For what?"

"To get to know you." Dean scoffed. "Fine. To make sure my favourite stripper does not drop dead and die because he has not eaten dinner in a while." Dean smirked at the sudden attitude. 

"Fine." Dean sorted out the man's tie. "But you're paying." Dean winked. 

 

Dean managed to get dressed and leave without bumping into anyone and he was happy for that. If any stripper saw him leaving with a customer they would tell Crowley and Dean would get his ass beaten. "You said that the man had taken your money?" Castiel asked him, he escorted Dean into his car. Dean had a momentary panicked set of thoughts about the fact that he did not know this man and that he could be trafficking him. Who would help Sammy pay for what he needs? Dean texted his brother a random text but told Castiel he was texting a roommate to let them know that he was with a man. Castiel smiled, saying it was a smart idea.

They sat down at the back. The guy had a driver, wow. Castiel looked back at Dean, expecting an answer. 

"Yeah, he does that." Dean looked out of the window and Castiel sighed. Clearly that was the end of that conversation. Castiel leant back in his chair and observed the Omega next to him. The Omega was wearing ripped jeans and a flimsy black dress top, not suitable for a fancy restaurant but good enough for a private booth at a four star restaurant. Castiel looked at himself, he didn't want to look over-dressed and so he took off his blazer and tie and undid the first two buttons on his shirt. Dean had turned around at some point. 

"You got a wife and kids?" The Omega lazily asked, his eyes drooping slightly. Perhaps he was relaxed. 

"No." Castiel paused. "Why?"

"You just seemed the married type." Dean smiled, "married at twenty-five, good paying job, 2.5 kids, you know."

"Well, no. I am not married and I have no children." Castiel side-eyed the Omega. "That I know of." 

Dean threw his head back and laughed, looking back at Castiel. "See, that's where you are lying. You would know. You wine and dine strippers, there is no way in hell that you have a kid and you didn't know about it." Castiel looked back at Dean, the Omega was laughing but he was also looking away. 

"I am not buying you dinner because you are a stripper. Though that does not impair my thought process about you in any way." Castiel told Dean, happy to let him know the truth. The Omega looked at him, narrowing his eyes. 

"No. You are buying me dinner because you are upset that I sucked your dick and you're being nice so I won't go and tell your fancy colleagues." Dean smiled, but it wasn't a nice one. "Remember? The one who thought I was a worthless piece of shit? The woman  _you_ hang out with?"

"She is a work colleague. Your work colleague is the man that steals your money, do I judge you on that?" Castiel shot back, Dean halted for a moment before he tucked himself in. 

"Go fuck yourself. Drop me off here."

"What?"

"I don't want dinner with an asshole. I'd rather _starve_ then eat with you." Dean leant forwards. "Guess what? This guy paid to have his dick sucked!" The driver turned his head and looked at Dean, quirking a brow up and smiling. 

"Dean-"

"What?"

"I am sorry. Please don't go to bed hungry because of me." Castiel tried to calm him down, releasing a soothing scent. Dean rolled his eyes but he did sit back and Castiel took that as a win. "Please?"

"Whatever."

"Thank you." Castiel smiled. "For the record, I am not buying you dinner because I regret you sucking my dick." Dean raised his brows at the crude language. "I am buying you dinner because I want to get to know you. I have ever since I first saw you."

"Whatever you say." Dean said but he was smiling. Castiel also counted that as a win. 

 

Dinner was at a posh restaurant, by Dean's standards. Castiel had been to better. They were led to a private booth and Dean happily lifted the menu. "I can get anything?" Castiel nodded. "Huh. Right. I want a lobster steak." That was the most expensive this on this menu. It was not expensive, not for Castiel, but it was still the most expensive thing on the menu. 

"Have you ever had lobster before?" Castiel asked, "how do you know if you would like it?"

"I don't. Never tried it." Dean grunted, Castiel sighed and nodded slowly. A small girl came up to them, smiling nervously and holding a notepad. "Could we have a lobster steak, please? With some few extra salads on the side." The girl wrote it all down. "He'll have the French Wine to accompany it." 

"What for you, sir?" She asked, still nervous. Dean took pity for her. He was just like that on his first day. 

"I would like the beef steak with the normal sides, thank you." The girl smiled and jotted it down, hastily running off to give their order to someone to prepare the food. She ran to another table and asked for their food. 

"You are a man with simple tastes."

"It's for you." Castiel stated. "In case you don't like the lobster."

"So now you are saying I have simple tastes?"

"I am assuming, yes." Castiel said, Dean scowled and flicked a piece of bread at him. They had already placed a bread basket, sauces and salads before Dean and Castiel had arrived. 

"So...do you usually get hookers to come with you on your dates or just strippers?"

"Just you." Castiel hummed, not taking Dean's bait. The Omega liked to tease a lot but was quick to be defensive. "You captured my attention."

"Because I am hot?" Dean smirked, he leant forwards and rubbed his leg playfully up Castiel's. Castiel moved his leg away and glowered at the Omega opposite him. 

"Yes." Castiel admitted, "but also because you seem misunderstood. Lonely."

"What are you? A therapist? You barely know me and you're making assumptions like that."

"No. A lawyer. It's part of my job to make assumptions. I am never wrong." Dean mocked him by repeating the 'I am never wrong' with a high pitch voice and a strange face. Wait, lawyer. Speaking of, Sam asked about this guy. 

"What's your surname?" Dean asked dumbly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if it is as weird as your first name." The Omega blurted, it wasn't as if he wanted to tell the Alpha that he spoke about him to his brother. 

"My name is not weird. It is an Angel name. My parents were devout." Dean nodded, taking the information in. "My surname is Novak."

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes, why?"

"Usually people don't tell stripper their real name. It's easier to track."

"On the papers, I say Jimmy. For you, I tell you my real name."

"Huh." Dean replied, chewing on a piece of bread. "Castiel Novak." 

"Yes."

"What made you think of Jimmy?"

"That's my brother's name. My twin."

"Oh, I see. Shift the blame to your brother if you get caught, very clever." Dean joked but stopped when he saw Castiel wasn't laughing. "What? I was joking. You won't get caught."

"No. I just-my brother is dead." Castiel told him. Dean's face immediately went pale.

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault."

"No, it isn't." Dean looked down. "How did he die?"

"Drunk driver."

"Oh." Dean gulped. "I have a younger brother. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Where is your brother?"

"Stanford." Dean replied, proud. "Staying Law, you would like him."

"That is impressive." Castiel stared at Dean. He was clearly wondering how someone could be in Stanford but have a stripper, loser older brother. "I hope he does well."

"He will." Dean smiled. "He's the smart one."

"Which one are you?"

"The eldest." Dean shrugged. A plate of food was given to Dean and then to Castiel. The waitress smiled to them and reached over to grasp a bottle of wine before placing it down on their table. 

"Enjoy and let me know if you need anything." The men smiled at her and she walked away. 

"I'm sure you are more than the eldest, Dean."

"You're right. I'm the one who likes lobster." 

"You haven't even eaten it." Castiel told him, disproved. "And you don't have to prove anything."

"I'm not." Dean shoved a piece of it into his mouth and chewed obscenely, making Castiel sit back and watch, amused. "So nice."

"If you are sure." Dean shook his head quickly and swapped the plates, spitting out the food in his mouth on his napkin and throwing it aside. "I told you." Castiel laughed. 

"Do you like lobster?"

"I can eat it." Castiel shrugged. "I'd rather have you enjoy your food." Dean felt bad. He had ordered something out of spite and now Castiel was eating it so he didn't have to. 

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You wanted to try something." Castiel smiled, "it is good to indulge." Dean took a bite out of the beef steak and moaned around it loudly, engulfing the piece on his fork. Castiel watched, happy that the Omega seemed happy to eat it. 

"It is good?"

"Yes. Thank you." Dean moaned again. A man from the opposite table glared over at them but Castiel ignored him. Dean took another bite and quickly ate the food quickly. Castiel finished a while later. 

"Do you want anything else? Desert?" Castiel asked as Dean drank more of his wine. 

"Desert?" The Omega's eyes widened. "What do they have?"

Castiel peered at the menu, "chocolate brownie, apple pie and a selection of ice cream and cheesecakes."

"I'll have the apple pie with vanilla ice-cream." Dean told Castiel. "Can I go to the bathroom, quickly?"

"Yes, of course."

When Dean returned, the waitress had just left the table and Dean sat down. "Did you order?"

"Yes." Castiel looked at Dean oddly. The Omega had changed his hair a little and added a lip balm or some sort onto his lips. "Would you like to eat it here or take it away?"

"I'd rather not eat a good pie in my shitty apartment." Castiel coughed slightly. "Oh. You mean back to yours?" Dean started to bite nervously and look downwards before he smiled and nodded.

"Not for that, Dean." Castiel reminded him. "I have told you that I do not want to do that. Come back to mine to eat your desert and perhaps watch a movie."

"Netflix and chill?" Dean waggled his brows and Castiel found himself tutting.

"No."

The waitress came back with their desserts, placing Dean's dessert down and then Castiel's. The Alpha had bought a strawberry cheesecake. "Thank you." Dean beamed at the waitress. "Make sure you tip her loads. Tips matter."

"I know that."

"Could have fooled me." Dean smirked, putting a piece of the pie in his mouth. It crumbled slightly and he found himself chewing, nearly moaning from the buttery taste. Fuck, he loved pie. 

"Is it good?" Castiel asked and Dean found himself nodding. Truth be told, he was glad that they weren't going back to Castiel's. It seemed slightly awkward. After they had both finished and Castiel had paid and left a generous tip, the both of them stood up to leave the restaurant and back to Castiel's car. "I can drive you back home."

"No, thank you. Just to the strip club, I can walk from there." Castiel nodded, clearly unhappy but willing to do whatever Dean wanted. The car ride back seemed a little tense due to Castiel's disappointment that Dean didn't trust him enough to know where he lived but Dean couldn't care less. When the driver parked outside the strip club, Dean looked over to Castiel. "Hey, man. Thanks for the dinner. You sure you don't want a quickie? I don't really like free-"

"It was free and it was because I asked you out. Now, go to sleep." Castiel shut him down. Dean narrowed his eyes. Who in their right mind would ask someone like Dean out to  _not_ sleep with them.

"Okay. Uh-thanks?" Dean was left in the cold but he wasn't angry. Just confused. It was strange, having an Alpha pay for his dinner and not expect anything in return. Dean walked into his apartment and slept the best he had in days. 

Dinner became a daily thing for the two of them but it wasn't always at a fancy restaurant. Sometimes they got takeout and watched films in Castiel's car whilst the driver went out for a smoke or to get his own food, sometimes they went to a diner and had some cheap food from there. Castiel always got what Dean was craving that day and Dean had started to like being able to choose what to eat and not having to worry about the price of it. That didn't mean he was being an asshole and more often then not they were eating cheap food so that Castiel didn't have to spend too much money on him. Dean knew by now that Castiel wouldn't take him out just to get into his pants but he was always scared that if he took it too far, Castiel would start demanding things - fairly. 

They had just gotten in Castiel's car when Dean's phone started to ring. It was Sammy. "Two secs." Castiel nodded and stepped out the car, giving him privacy. "Heya, Sammy."

"Where are you?"

"Out with a friend. Why?"

"Well, I just needed some advice...it's a bit weird." Dean rolled his eyes, "are you alone right now? Where's the friend?"

"Getting me some snacks." Dean lied. But Castiel was out of the car anyway. "What is it?"

"I know you're an Omega but-"

"Sam." Dean paused, "if this is about your-"

"It is." Sam interrupted and Dean could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "Please can I talk to you without any judgement?"

"You can talk but I will judge." Dean said back, he heard Sam breath deeply on the other end. "It's probably not that bad, Sam."

"I went to the doctors about it. They said not to worry, it wasn't anything bad but-I don't really know how to-Actually, never mind-"

"Sam." Dean warned. Now he had to know.

"Okay, I-uh-basically I can't really get it up right now but it's because it's because of my medication."

"Medication?"

"For my headaches." Sam explained. "Dean, I told you about this."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Carry on." Dean waited. "You sure that's from that kinda medication? Seems a bit weird?"

"It's a rare side effect."

"Ah."

"Anyways, I was wondering- I don't want to tell Jess but she's gonna find out anyways, we live together so-"

"Dude." Dean groaned and Sam stopped where the sentence was going. "Just tell her. It's not that weird. Also, pretty sure she, of all people, would understand you have performance issues."

"You don't think she'll get weirded out?"

"Sam. Think about it. Why would she?" 

"You're right." Sam said after a long while. "I'm off the medication now and they have given me a new prescription."

"Good. So it will wean off. She'll be fine." Castiel knocked on the window. "Look, Sammy. I got to go. Call you tomorrow or whenever, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun with your friend and thank you for talking to me." 

"Anytime, jerk."

"Goodnight, bitch." Dean turned off his phone and smiled at it, motioning for Castiel to come in. The Alpha did, hunching his shoulders over from the cold air but he didn't say anything. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Castiel smiled. "I will admit, I am tired today. Would you mind if we ate dinner at my house or would that be weird?"

"Why would it be weird?" Dean teased but Castiel raised his brows. "Nah, it'll be fine." Castiel nodded and told the driver to drive to his house. The drive was smaller than Dean was expecting and they stepped out to a large building. 

"I live in an apartment." Castiel told Dean, Dean nodded and followed him inside the building. The security guard let them through and they walked into the elevator, the driver had left them. "He's gone home."

"How will I get home?"

"Ah." Castiel paused. "I hadn't thought of that. We'll figure out a plan." Dean nodded nervously, he didn't want to but his mind led him to think about all the things Castiel could be planning. And he just walked right into his house. What an idiot. 

Castiel unlocked the door and pushed it open, leading Dean into his apartment. The first thing Dean noticed was the size. Damn, this place was huge. In the middle there was a little den, facing the TV and Dean stopped himself from running towards it. 

"This is big." Dean said dumbly, he walked around further.

The place had four bedrooms, including the master one and two of which had en-suites. The master bedroom was the biggest and Dean could tell from the scent that this was the one that belonged to Castiel. It was neat. But there were a few books scattered around and a pair of socks thrown onto his chair. Dean sighed happily at the smell but turned and left the room, not wanting to see it more. The Omega walked into the kitchen, looking at the fancy cutlery and pots and pans that he could never afford. 

"You're a lawyer?" Dean checked. Castiel nodded stiffly, he seemed nervous. Possibly thinking Dean was going to get jealous and hate him for living in such a fancy place such as this. "Damn, I hope Sammy lives like this in the future." Dean whistled.  _It would all be worth it._

"He is clearly smart if he got into Stanford with a complete scholarship. I'm sure he will be like this and if not, better." Dean nodded. "Does he like law or is he doing it for the money?"

"He's not really a money orientated person. I just want him to have a good life, you know."

"Yes, I understand." Castiel smiled, "he's your younger brother, it makes sense to want to look after him and make sure he is okay." Dean nodded again, not sure where Castiel was getting at. The Omega began toying with a fork in his hand, drawing the attention away from the older man opposite him. "If he isn't doing it for the money, he must be doing it because he likes it. That is reassuring."

"Likes it? The guy is  _obsessed_ with it. He was reading social justice books and researching about our laws ever since he could read. He also kept asking about you when I first mentioned you, I didn't realise you were a famous lawyer. Or that there were such things."

Castiel smiled. 

"What?"

"You mentioned me to your bother." Dean blushed, putting the fork down and looking away completely. Castiel wanted to spare him from the little awkward moment. "I am not famous. One of my cases was brought to the supreme court and so he has possibly learnt about it."

"What was it about?" Dean seemed curious but Castiel didn't like talking about work for too long. "You don't have to answer." The Omega quickly added, making Castiel smile a little. 

"Maybe later. What would you like for dinner? I would cook but I really can't be bothered today."

Dean thought for a moment. 

"You choose." 

"Uh-" Castiel was surprised, Dean had never given him the opportunity to choose. "Chinese?"

The Omega nodded eagerly and Castiel chuckled, reaching for his phone and ringing his favourite Chinese restaurant. Before the food arrived, Castiel led Dean to the den area in front of the TV. There were two steps before you were inside and Dean quickly grabbed a blue blanket to snuggle with. Castiel watched with mild amusement before grabbing a blanket for himself and placing himself by a corner, facing the TV. 

"This place is so cool." Dean mumbled, probably to himself but Castiel heard it. 

"Thank you, I designed it myself." Castiel smiled. "The den is so I can rest during my rut." Dean looked distastefully at the blanket wrapped around himself and Castiel chuckled. "Only for when I am about to start or when I am ending. Plus, everything is cleaned." 

"It looks like a heat den."

Castiel blushed. "I had made it for someone, I had thought we were going to mate."

"You broke up?"

"She cheated." Castiel swallowed. "With my brother, Jimmy." 

"Oh." Dean downcast his gaze, not knowing what to say. "That really sucks, Cas."

Castiel let out a sharp laugh at that before he looked back to Dean. "Yeah, it does. I confronted him just before he-" Dean moved closer to the Alpha. This was the most he had said about his brother. 

"It's not your fault." Dean murmured and Castiel brought him in closer, breathing into his hair. "Where did the bitch go?" Dean asked, clearly about the woman he had mentioned earlier. 

"Her name is Amelia." Castiel told Dean, "she, uh, well, she went into mourning and then she moved to another country." Dean nodded, letting Castiel embrace him in a tight hug. 

The doorbell rang and Castiel shot up to go and get the food that was to be delivered to their place. The Chinese deliverer looked at Castiel oddly before handing him the bag filled with their food. It wasn't until the door closed that Castiel realised it was because Castiel looked like a mess. The Alpha sighed. "I'm going to go clean up. You can pick something to watch and start eating."

"Oh. Okay." Dean watched the other man disappear into another room before standing up and retrieving the food. Dean switched on the TV whilst munching on a spring roll. At first, there was what seemed to be a romantic comedy and so he changed the channels quickly and next it was a horror. Dean watched it more closely but once he saw a badly performed death scene, he switched the channel again. 

"I have a Netflix account." Castiel said, throwing something down for Dean to catch. It was a pair of grey sweatpants and a white v-neck. "You can change if you want to." Dean lifted the two things up to sniff them and make sure the Alpha wasn't trying to scent mark him. He wasn't. Dean stood up and picked a random bedroom to change inside of. 

"You don't have camera or anything? Do you?" Dean teased, "I mean it's nothing you haven't seen already but-"

"I have cameras in the main rooms, including the kitchen and two bedrooms. Not the one you are in, though." Castiel shrugged. "I need them to make sure I have alibis and security. Sometimes being a lawyer makes you paranoid. Other times it doesn't." Dean ignored the last part as he had lost interest, rather taking off his clothes. He kept the white thong he was wearing on but only because he didn't feel like going commando in this guys house. When Dean left the room, he joined Castiel in the den and shoved his clothes to the side. 

"Thank you." The Omega took a plate Castiel handed to him and started to eat. "Did you choose a film?"

"Yeah, uh, a Star Wars film, Rogue."

"Nah. Never quite got into Star Wars. Sam was obsessed with it, though."

"Hmm." Castiel swiped through a few more films. "Aliens VS Cowboys."

"Never seen it." Dean ate another spring roll. "I like cowboys." Castiel eyed him from the side but clicked on the film. It didn't seem like it was going to be too good but he couldn't care less at this moment. The Omega next to him was wearing his clothes and whether it smelt like him or not, it felt amazing. He was helping him. 

About fifteen minutes into the film, they had finished all the food and Castiel packed it all away and threw the rubbish in the bin. Once he got back, Dean had moved closer to the centre than he had before and he was still cuddling the blue blanket. Castiel went to sit beside him and he sat closer than he had before. By now, they were practically sitting on each other's laps. Dean added to it by placing his bent knees onto Castiel's outstretched legs and circled himself even more towards Castiel. 

"This film is good." Dean mumbled into the Alpha's shirt.  _If you say so._ Castiel thought to himself. "What's your favourite film?"

"I don't really have one." Castiel admitted, "what about you?"

"I like all the Clint Eastwood films." Castiel bit back a comment. "Used to be most of what I watched when I was growing up, you know?" Castiel nodded slowly. "How could you  _not_ have a favourite film?"

"I don't have favourite anything. There's always something new."

"What? What about a favourite colour, number, day, car?"

"I don't." Castiel laughed, "what are all your answers?"

"Uh, blue, 2, I don't really have a favourite day but my Sundays are kinda cool, I only work at the diner then. My favourite car. Easy. When I was growing up, my dad had a beautiful Chevy Impala. That's definitely my favourite." Castiel took in the information about Dean and also the mention of his father, someone he had not mentioned at all.

"Well, I hate for disappointing you. Favourites aren't my thing."

"What about people? You don't have a favourite people? Friends?" Castiel could see what he was doing. He was wondering what Castiel's life was like outside of Dean, what he did. 

"I have friends, I'm not a loner like you think I am but I don't have  _best_ friends." Castiel told the Omega, he hadn't realised when he started stroking the younger man's back but he didn't stop. "I'm not petty like that. Right now, I do have a favourite person. If that's what you want to call it."

"Who?" Dean tensed and Castiel couldn't sense what it was for. What emotion the Omega was feeling right this second. 

"You."

Dean pulled apart suddenly. 

"What are we?" Dean whispered. "If I'm some charity case for you then just tell me." His voice was getting slightly higher due to emotions and Castiel wanted to calm him down. 

"You aren't."

"Then what? A Pretty Woman rom-com for you?"

"You are not a prostitute."

"Then what?"

"You are a man. An Omega. That I wish to go on dates with." Castiel told him. He had thought this had been clear but apparently not. "If you say no, that doesn't mean I'll stop buying dinner for you. We can just be friends."

"Why?"

"Why?" Castiel tilted his head. "Why, what?"

"Why would you want to date me?"

"Because I like you, Dean." Castiel edged forwards, "I didn't think I would as much. I thought it was an infatuation but I started to talk to you. Everyday. I look forwards to it. Dean, I like spending time with you."

"We don't know each other. I have only just come into your house."

"Which is why I'm not proposing marriage but rather a proper date."

"I want to go home." Dean stood up, "get your driver to take me home!"

"He's gone home himself. I-I'll call a cab." The rejection stung. Castiel knew there was a chance the Omega would not like the idea of this proposition but he never knew he would react so badly. Dean didn't speak a word to him after Castiel told him what car to look for, the Omega left through the door and went into the cab and told him to drive away. 

Wow. That turned to shit. 

 

Dean told Crowley he was going on holiday and left before the Beta could try to hit him or threaten to fire him. The Omega had never once taken a holiday. The timing was perfect, though. Jo was leaving to visit her mum, who also lived in California and Dean needed the escape. They left and both packed for two weeks. The journey was nice, long but nice. Jo and Dean saved money for snacks with their tip money and they blasted loud songs and danced half their way to California. 

"You wanna stop at a bar?" They had stopped at a motel for the night. Ellen had paid for Jo to stay there and Dean bunked with her. It was kinda cool having another broke friend who had a mother who worried about her. 

"I don't want to waste money."

"I'll pay."

"Not feeling it." Dean looked out the window. "You can go if you want."

"Nah." Jo smiled, "I'm tired anyways." Dean loved Jo. He loved how she barely asked questions about money, how she willingly went on holiday a few days early for Dean and how she knew exactly when to leave him alone and relax. He didn't deserve her. 

"Thanks Jo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dean."

 

The rest of the journey went just as well and they arrived at California. Dean nervously knocked on Sam's door. What if his brother didn't want to see him? A phone call a week was nothing like living with each other for two weeks. The door opened and a beautiful blonde stared at Dean, she examined him before realisation seemed to come to her. "Are you Dean?"

"Uh, yes."

Dean nodded, the woman let him in and Dean recognised her to be Jessica from Sam's descriptions. But how did she know who he was? The question was answered when he saw a picture of him and Sam by the door, they were teenagers but they looked similar enough. It had been their first fishing trip together and their Uncle Bobby had taken the picture. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at Jessica who looked at him knowingly. 

"Sam's out but he'll be back soon. Did he know you were coming?"

"No." Dean breathed out. "I forgot you were living here so I probably should have given bigger notice."

"I don't mind!" Jessica laughed, "honestly. No offence, but you look like you need the vacation. Do you want some tea?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"Tea it is then." Jessica walked into the kitchen. Dean knew too much coffee was bad for him but rolled his eyes at the blonde walking to the kitchen. Of course she was a health nut, like Sam. The apartment was nice and Dean was happy that Sam wasn't living badly. He also liked the look of Jessica. "Normal or fruit?"

"Normal."

"Okay." She hummed, she tuned the kettle on and stood in the kitchen, staring at him. "So what brings you here?"

"Checking in on Sam." That was the truth, it was about time that he saw his brother. "Running away from a few problems. You know. The usual." Jessica smiled at him. They stared at each other for a bit until the kettle started to whistle and Jessica started to pour it into the cups. 

"Come here and put as much milk and sugar as you have in it." Dean walked into the kitchen and poured some milk into his tea but didn't add any sugar. He stirred it until he liked the colour and then removed the tea-bag and taking a sip. 

"Thank you."

"It's all good." Jessica took a sip of her own. "Sam is going to be really happy you've come here. He tries to hide it but he really misses you."

"I miss him too."

"Yeah, he tells me you guys are super close." Jessica smiled, "I will admit at first I was scared because he told me you guys grew up in Texas and that you were an Omega so-"

"Ew! Assumptions much?"

"Stereotypes can be damning." Jessica joked. "Anyways, I decided it wasn't true because lo and behold I started to date your brother."

"How do you stand him?"

"What do you mean?" Jessica laughed.

"I mean, I love him and all but if I had someone telling me I had to eat lettuce everyday, I would file for a divorce." Jessica threw her head back and laughed at this and Dean realised that he really liked her.

"Lettuce is good for you." Dean let out a little groan. "It is!" 

"Whatever, Samantha." Jessica laughed again. 

"But seriously. He's understanding and he only tells me to do certain things because he cares." Dean nodded, thinking about his own situation. "You seeing anyone? I know it's a typical question but-"

"Kind of." Dean admitted. "Don't tell Sam yet but-" Dean sighed. "I don't know. It just seems a bit weird. I thought it was normal but then I realised what we were doing was dating and then he actually asked me out and I freaked out."

"What's his name?" Dean arched a brow and so she held her hands up instinctively. "Well, I would say you should give it a shot. Did you like the not-really-dates?" Dean nodded. "Then what's so different with a normal one?"

"You're right." Dean rubbed his eyes. "What if I messed it up?"

"If he doesn't stand by after one freak out then he isn't worth it."

"Thanks." Dean smiled. The door jangled and Sam stepped into the apartment. He was looking down at the groceries in his hand and singing to himself, he slammed the door shut with his foot. 

"Oh my god. The queue was so fucking long an-" Sam looked up and saw Dean. "Dean? Dean!" Sam rushed forwards and Jessica took the groceries so he could envelop Dean into a huge hug. 

"Heya Sammy." Dean chuckled nervously, rubbing his brothers back awkwardly. "It's good to see you."

Sam broke apart slightly but they were sill hugging, "I can't believe it, it's been ages!" Sam grinned. Jessica coughed slightly in the background and Sam looked towards her before pushing his hair back. "Uh, Dean this is Jessica."

"Yeah, we met." Dean smiled at her, "she's a keeper."

"He knows." Jessica teased, she handed Dean his cup of tea back and all three of them headed back to a couch. 

They talked for hours. Mostly about nothing, then about Sam's studies then about Dean's fake job and then about Sam and Jessica. Jessica went to go to bed early as she wanted to go to work early the day after so they started to talk quieter. They spoke and hugged and ate and spoke until Dean could feel his eyes dropping and so Sam set him up nicely on the couch. "Sorry, man. There's nowhere else."

"It's fine, Sammy. I've crashed on plenty of couches." His brother arched a brow at that and Dean shook it off, nuzzling into his arm. Castiel didn't have his number and Dean was grateful. 

 

The next couple days were simple, Jessica worked early, or had lectures until twelve, but came home before three where she studied until five. Sam had early lectures and worked at a cafe until about five but then he came home to study until six or seven. Their schedules were busy but Dean was happy that they stuck to it together and when he was there. Dean spent most of the days relaxing, something he hadn't done in a while and catching up on a lot of TV. It reminded him of the night he had with Castiel but he was glad that he didn't have to talk to the man just yet. In all honesty, he couldn't quite remember what had set off his mini freak out and he intended to stay here until he properly calmed down so it would not happen again. 

Jessica and Dean got an hour alone together almost everyday and Dean was almost grateful for it. It gave him time to get to know her a little but also to properly talk to an Omega that he wasn't super close to but also not a stripper. Once he ignored the fact that she was dating her brother and so almost all her sex stories were about him, she was really cool to talk to and he got along with her pretty well. Which is how it led to this conversation.

"You know, I thought Sam was pretty smart but he still hasn't figured out that you're lying about your job." Jessica randomly said once they had settled down and were drinking some tea, a usual thing for the two of them.

Dean had started to open up his tastes and decided he didn't like some fruity tea but mango and strawberry ones were nice. Normal Green Tea was good also but nothing beat an Earl Grey or a cup of Jasmine tea. Dean sputtered some of the tea out a little and widened his eyes at Jessica.

"What did you do?" She smirked, "got fired?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on. I'm training to be a lawyer. I think I can tell when someone is lying. Sam can too." Jessica put a hand on Dean's thigh, reassuring him. "I think it's better if we know the truth. Are you having some money issues?"

"What?"

"Sam told me that you pay for a lot of the thing sot do with college and even with this apartment. If you need a break-"

"Look, no offence, but this has nothing to do with you or money." Dean snarled, this woman needed to learn to back off. "I am not here because of some issue."

"Fine." Jessica retreated but she was still looking at Dean and she was not scared at his sudden outburst. "I'm just curious to know why you're lying about your job if you aren't fired."

"I'm  _not_ lying."

"Dean. You don't have to tell me." Jessica said, she smiled at him. Dean sighed and sat back. "But I also know that Sam doesn't really...know things about Omegas and so I am saying this now and for further purposes. I am here as a friend and not as your brothers girlfriend, if you don't want me to, I won't tell him."

"I'm a stripper." Dean whispered, looking away. "I have been ever since I was Sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Jessica checked, not focusing on the stripper part which surprised Dean. "Fifteen years old? That's not legal, what did your-" Jessica stopped herself. "Oh."

"You can't tell Sam."

"I won't." She promised. "Well at least you aren't a hooker, right?"

"I'm not."

"Okay." Jessica breathed, staring at Dean without any emotion on her face incase he misread her. "Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of and I'm sure that Sam would-"

"I said, no."

"Okay, okay." Jessica put her hands up, not moving her eyes away from Dean. "But you know it's not bad, right? Plenty of people are strippers. It brings in money and you help your brother. It's not a bad thing."

"Whatever."

"Dean, look at me." Dean gazed up and stared at Jessica. "I don't know who put this into your head that it's a bad thing because it isn't. I have plenty of stripper friends, both me and Sam and they are both training to be lawyers and doctors! It doesn't mean anything."

"But I'm not though am I? I'm just a stripper. It's not what I do to help me with a better job, it's what I do because that all I can do. That's why Sammy can't know." Dean started to tear up but he looked away.

"Dean-"

"No."

"Dean." She pressed. "None of that is true. Yes, you aren't doing anything else at the moment. You are helping your brother. God-you know, I have an older sister, okay?"

"Okay?"

"I asked her last month to help me out with some rent and you know what she said? 'Not my problem'! And you? You're fucking helping Sam every month! And not even telling him where the money is coming from! Acting like it's no big deal when it clearly is to you!" Dean looked at Jessica at this moment. "You are an amazing brother, Dean. Can you please, please understand this."

"Okay." Dean wiped away the formation of tears and stared at Jessica. "Thank you. You're literally the only person in my life that knows I'm both Dean and a stripper." Dean paused. "Oh, except Castiel."

"Castiel?"

Dean winced. "The guy I mentioned before."

"Castiel, I've heard that name before..."

"Castiel Novak. The supreme court dude, that's all he told me anyways."

"You have been dating Castiel fricking Novak and you kept that from Sam and I?" Jessica practically squealed. "Oh my god! Tell me everything! What does he look like? Did he tell you what the case was like?"

"Nope. He didn't like to talk about it." Dean admitted. "He's really hot, though, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does but it won't help with the exam. He and two other Supreme Court guys are going to be in our next two exams."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did he go to Supreme Court?"

"He didn't tell you anything?" Dean shook his head. "Oh, well, he was trying to save a black man, Toni Martin, from being killed on Death Row as the man didn't do anything wrong. The case was taken to the Supreme Court as Castiel Novak made claims that it was the injustice of the nation's laws that led to this happening to Martin and many other cases. It was huge."

"What happened?"

"A few laws were changed. Which is huge considering he was like thirty when this happened and that he was just a lawyer." 

"But?"

"But the guy he was defending was still put to death. It kinda makes sense why he didn't want to talk about it."

"He's praised for something he didn't want to be praised for." Dean groaned. "Fuck, this guy is amazing and I just traveled to a different state to avoid going on a date with him." 

"When you put it like that-" Jessica laughed. "Do you have his number or anything?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. There must be a way to contact him. Give me a second." Jessica dialled on her phone and spoke to someone on the phone for a little. "Okay, that was my lecturer. She told me that it was rare to get in touch with him but if w called his assistant and they thought it important enough then we might be able to."

"You don't think that's a little extreme?"

"You just ran away from the guy who just asked you out on a date, Dean."

"Okay, you got a point. Ring away." Sam walked into the house and waved at the two of them but wordlessly got into his bathroom and the two knew not to disturb him when he was going to stay after. Dean had prepared lasagna and he was going to cook it after they were all downstairs after Sam's studying. 

The phone was on speaker and it dialled repeatedly until someone on the other end picked up and an assistant answered, her voice shrill and annoying. "Hello?" She asked down the line.

"Hello. This is Dean Winchester calling, could you tell this to Castiel Novak."

"Uh, you're not listed for an appointment." The assistant called. "I'll send you a link and then-"

"Please can you just tell him that this is Dean Winchester calling. Please? It would take literally two seconds." The assistant seemed to think for a moment before Dean heard her chair scrape and she seemed to be moving. Dean smirked over to Jessica and they both smiled down at the phone.

"Dean?" Castiel's deep voice rumbled through the phone, almost making it vibrate against the glass table. Jessica mouthed a 'Holy Fuck' and fanned herself exaggeratively and Dean bit back a laugh. "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Dean laughed nervously.

"I thought that-" The Alpha paused. "Where are you?"

"I'm at my brothers. In California." Dean told him. "Look, I'm sorry that I left without telling you I just, I-" Dean was about to turn the phone off of speaker but Jessica slapped his hand away. "I freaked out."

"I can tell." Jessica bit her hand so she didn't start to laugh aloud. "Are you alone?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk about...work." 

"My work?" Dean cast a glance over to Jessica. "Yeah, I'm alone." Jessica mouthed a 'aw he's sweet' but Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Well, as you didn't tell me that you were going to visit your brother, I went to your workplace."

"You mean the strip club?"

"Yes." Castiel hummed. "Anyways, I bumped into Crowley and he said something to me." 

"What about?"

"Dean, did he ever hurt you?" Dean tried to reach to turn the speaker off again but Jessica looked up at him confusedly and so he sighed and didn't do it. "If he did I'll-"

"You'll what, sue him?"

Castiel sighed on the other end of the phone and Jessica hit his thigh. "He tried to but he never did."

"Why do you still work there?"

"Oh, gee, why don't I just work somewhere else? Like the local corner?"

"Dean, stop being a dick." Castiel chastised and Jessica snorted. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Dean grunted back. "Okay, yeah. I'm sorry."

"When you get back, we can talk about it more. It's awkward on the phone, especially my office one."

"I didn't have your real number." Castiel told him his number and Dean jotted it down onto his phone. "Thanks. I'm really sorry, Cas." 

"It's fine, Dean. I'm glad that you called. I was getting worried." Castiel told him. "Do you have a way back?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming back with a friend."

"Okay. I have to go and get some work done, you can text me if you want." Dean said goodbye also and then put down the phone.

"Okay if I wasn't dating Sam, I would jump right on that-"

"Guys, do you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to-" Sam saw both Dean and Jessica grinning at each other and he paused. "What happened?"

"Dean finally rang his boyfriend, that's what!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Castiel Novak." Dean explained and Sam jumped down the stairs. "What? I mentioned him!"

"You didn't say you were dating! How could this happen without me knowing!"

"It just happened now, relax." Dean laughed.

"Ah, I can't believe you are dating him. I've always wanted to speak to him and his sister Anna. They are both legends when it comes to the legal field!"

"Aha." Dean laughed nervously. "Yup. I can't believe it either."

 

Sam and Jessica did not stop talking and Castiel and his achievements up until the day that Dean went back after the two weeks. Dean and Castiel had been texting daily with small nothings and jokes but Dean was happy that he managed to call the man with Jessica's help. The drive back with Jo was simple, he told het that he was now dating the weird guy from the diner and she told him about a really cool guy she slept with during her stay with her mum. It seemed okay. 

That was until Dean was picked up by Castiel outside the diner and they drove to Castiel's apartment, once inside a foreign scent invaded his senses. A woman was laying naked on Castiel's couch and she was eyeing them both up curiously. When she saw Dean, she blushed and covered herself up.

"Amelia!" Castiel shouted and turned away. Amelia? The bitch who cheated on him? Why was she here? "Let me explain." Castiel tried before Dean got too angry. "She called me as soon as you left, asking for a place to stay. Once you called, I said to her that she had to leave otherwise you'd get the wrong impression-"

"Wrong impression?"

"I-"

"Don't tell him the short story, Castiel. Tell him the truth." Amelia was tying a nightgown around herself and she smirked over at Dean. "Thank you for warming him up for me, he's definitely changed since the last time I went there." 

"Go fuck yourself." The Omega ran out the house. Thankfully, the driver was outside still and Dean jumped into the car and told him to drive to his strip club workplace. Castiel ran after him and tried to follow him but was too late as he had already driven off. 

 

Dean obsessed himself over work, ignoring every text and call from Castiel and telling Sam and Jessica to shut up when it came to the topic of Castiel. He was gritty sick and tired about his man. For too long did he think he could care about him when he was clearly wrong. The man was at least two years his senior and he had lived a good life, why would he want Dean? Crowley enjoyed the money he was bringing in and so left him alone to work. 

"Dean-o" Crowley brought up one night. "I saw your boyfriend a while back and he came here today." Dean tensed. "But I sent him away. You know, that was good money though."

"Fuck off, Crowley. I didn't ask you to do shit."

"No, you didn't. But I did anyway." Dean stepped out of the Beta's space and snarled at the shorter man. "Relax, I'm only here to tell you that we've changed the service matter."

"What?"

"Now Happy Ending actually mean 'Happy Endings'"

"What?"

"I mean, we have enough people wanting to pay for your ass so why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why not! I'm not a fucking hooker!"

"Could have fooled me." Crowley snapped. "You think I don't know you been sleeping with that client, your boyfriend? Fuck, you probably fuck em all but for free and the only one you won't give it up to, is me. So this is your punishment. Now get to your room and make me some money."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no, asshole. I fucking quit." Dean stormed off before anyone could grab him and stop him and left the strip club. He began to walk away when he heard a beep from a car and saw Castiel leaving it and walking over to Dean. 

"Dean-"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Dean-"

"Fuck off! I understand, okay! She's a respectable woman! Now go fuck off and leave me be."

"She's gone." Castiel said. "I made her leave. I tried to make her leave before you came but apparently, I wasn't clear enough." 

"Whatever, good for you."

"Dean. I did sleep with her. But that was before you called me. I thought you had left me for good and she called and she was familiar and, I'm sorry. But I never once slept with her after you called me. I was just helping."

"Helping." Dean scoffed. "Because that's what you like to do. Help people. Charity cases."

"You were never a charity case and you know it, Dean." Castiel told him. "I care about you and I want to be more than you. It is  _you_ who insists that I just see you as a stripper."

"Because that's all I am! What else can I be?"

"Get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the car, I need to show you something." Dean blinked in surprise but listened to the Alpha. Not really sure why he was doing so, Dean walked into the car and sat down. Castiel beside him. Once they sat down, they drove wordlessly to Castiel's place. They stepped outside and Dean saw it. The Chevy Impala he had told Castiel about.

"How did you-"

"I looked for it. I found it just before you left." Castiel walked up to it and stroked it, lovingly. "You think that I buy this for strippers for fun? For people that I do not care about?" 

"No." Dean whispered.

"Exactly!"

"But why do you care about me?" 

"Because you are beautiful, you are smart and you are the most hard-working, humble human being I have ever laid my eyes upon." Castiel walked towards him. "I regret ever stepping foot into that strip club, not because I am ashamed of who you are but because I know that you are ashamed of it, for whatever reason and I paid you to-" Dean silenced the Alpha with a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"Thank you, Cas." Dean whispered into his shirt. They stayed outside for a little while, hugging and kissing softly before Dean insisted that he wanted to get into the car. They stumbled into the Impala backseat and Dean straddled Castiel, hugging him with his thighs and holding onto his face to deepen the kiss.

"Dean-"

"I want this." Dean lowered himself to kiss the Alpha again. "Do you?"

"Yes but Derek is just watching us." Dean paused and looked outside to see the driver still in the car. The Omega barked a laugh and told the driver to leave, which he obeyed. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah. Money upfront or after?" Castiel spanked him for the joke and Dean yelped loudly. Dean ground against Castiel and mouther against his neck before pressing himself further downwards. "You got a condom?"

"No."

Dean dipped into his coat pocket and revealed a condom. "Don't call me a slut, it's a just in case."

"I was never going to call you that and I'm glad you have it." Castiel kissed Dean again, letting the Omega lick his lips. "Take off your jeans." Dean did as he was told, removing the cloth between them. Before he reached up to take off a black g-string, Castiel stopped him. "Keep it on."

"Kinky fucker." Dean teased and wiggled his ass onto of Castiel, watching as the Alpha bit his lip slightly. "You want a dance?"

"Maybe next time." The Omega's heart swelled a little when he heard 'next time' but hid it with another grind onto Castiel's dick.

Castiel's hands traveled from Dean's arm onto Dean's waist and he bent down to start to lick at Dean's nipple. The Omega arched his back and let Castiel swipe his tongue over the sensitive bud before biting lightly at it, making the skin go a little sore. Dean groaned a little and let Castiel move onto the next nipple, doing the same thing. Dean started to produce heavy slick from how turned on he was and he showed it by soaking the front of Castiel's trousers. 

"You're wet." Castiel observed, placing a finger against Dean's dick.  Dean nodded and the Alpha slipped his hand underneath the g-string, enjoying how stretched it was form Dean's hard dick and lifting Dean a little bit higher so the Omega could sit on his finger. The Omega moaned a little with the digit entered him and he bounced a little onto it, to make himself more comfortable. Castiel added another finger quickly, not very patient and enjoying the little keening sounds Dean was making. Castiel began to stretch Dean further by scissoring him open, holding the shaking Omega close to him and whispering into his ear. "So good to me, aren't you?" Dean nodded.

"More." Dean rasped and Castiel obeyed, fitting another finger into the tight hole. Once he deemed Dean ready, he prepared his hard dick by slicking it with Dean's wetness after putting on the condom and started to push up inside of Dean. Dean bit into Castiel's neck lightly to gag his moan a little but Castiel groaned aloud when he was fully inside the Omega. "So big." Dean croaked and Castiel chuckled a little.

"You like it?" The Omega nodded eagerly into his shoulder before moving onto the Alpha's lap to prove he was adjusted. The Alpha started to thrust up into the Omega's body again and again, enjoying the tight vice sucking him up into the other body. His balls slapped into Dean's skin and the Omega let out little gasps which each thrusts.

"Harder." Dean demanded, fucking himself onto Castiel's cock again and again. "Harder, Cas-" A harsh slap caused Dean to jolt and tense slightly when his prostrate was brushed and Castiel angled himself, finding the spot again and again. "Right there, fuck, please."

"Fuck, Dean." Castiel whispered into his lobe, biting down onto the skin and watching as Dean grabbed his shoulders and bounced onto the Alpha's cock faster and faster taking what he needed. "Beg for it, beg for my knot."

"Please, Cas. Fuck, knot me. Please fucking knot me, Cas-" Dean let out a strangled moan, spilling himself all over Castiel's shirt and his own stomach. Castiel still chased his pleasure and pounded into Dean's limp body until he came inside the condom with a guttural moan.

"Are these condoms for Alphas or Betas?" Castiel asked Dean urgently. He did not want the condom to rip when his knot expanded.

"Alphas." Dean said, he was leaning on Castiel's shoulders and sighing deeply, satisfied. "Well, we christened her." The Alpha let out a deep chuckle at this which made Dean moan as the knot inside him jiggled with the impact.

"Do you like her?"

"What kinda question is that? Of course I do!" Dean slapped his shoulder gently. "How long do your knots last? I'm hungry."

 

_A few months later_

_\- Epilogue -_

 

After Dean had quit, Castiel convinced him that working at the Diner and at a garage to fix cars would help him and Sammy enough whist he studied to be a mechanic. Sam and Jessica agreed that he should do this and Sam still believed that Dean was a nanny beforehand, Dean didn't feel bad for long as he knew it was good if Sam never knew. Sam and Dean had a long conversation about their parents death and how it affected them and Sam admitted to going to Therapy and apologised for Dean for using some of his money on it. Dean assured him it was fine but Jessica cast him a knowing look. It was good for Sam to have done it but annoying for Dean to have to pay for it. However, what's done is done and Dean was happy that Sam was taking his studying well.

Castiel and Dean finally moved in together as Dean's landlord started demanding more money and despite Dean not wanting external help, he let Castiel spoil him with presents and dinners as the Alpha clearly got off on it. And, boy, did that lead to more and more sex. 

Dean met Anna, Castiel's only living, still talking to him, relative, and they hit it off pretty quickly. They all agreed to meet, including Sam and Jessica and Jo, for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Thank you, Castiel. For everything."

"It was all you." Castiel kissed his forehead. 

"I finally have a family, dude. That's awesome."

"I understand." Castiel replied, eyeing the picture of Jimmy he kept in his living room. "Ready for bed?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the ending is trash but this isn't one of my main pics and so I DID NOT want to spend too long on it lmaooooooooo!!  
> Hope you liked!!  
> KUDOS and COMMENTS much appreciated!!  
> Also all the waitress things are true stories lmao!!  
> Also I know I never mention the thing with Crowley either but like they sort it out lol
> 
> I have other FICS that you guys can read also if you are interested lmao!!
> 
> Thanks Guys for READINGGG!!


End file.
